Big Daddy (Transformers)
Big Daddy is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. The first Big Daddy was a Micromaster, while the later two are homages to the original character, both of which use the same toy, even though they are different characters. Transformers: Generation 1 Big Daddy was a Micromaster Autobot who turned into a hot rod. Cobra Island Toys - Transformer Archive Big Daddy earned his position as leader of the Hot Rod Patrol by being its least out-of-control member.Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye, Volume 1: Volume 1 - Page 23, by James McDonough, Adam Patyk, Don Figueroa - 2008 He's the only member of the squad who can pull the others into a cohesive unit. Despite this, he's still rebellious by any conservative Autobot standards. When not on duty, the mischievous Hot Rod Patrol is often mistaken for a band of Decepticon punks, recklessly tearing up the highways for fun. This all changes when Big Daddy has to take command for a mission; he's the first to respond to emergency situations when innocents are in danger, and he's totally dedicated to defeating the Decepticons for the sake of the Autobot cause. But when the fighting's done, he just wants to let off some steam. Big Daddy has a 16-cylinder energon-powered engine with an external intake valve that allows it to convert passing airborne particles into extra power. Big Daddy's top speed is directly proportional to the amount of particles collected; thus, the upper limits of his speed are unknown. Big Daddy exhibits no known physical weaknesses. Animated series Although the U.S. animated series was canceled before Big Daddy was created, he did appear briefly in animated form in the commercial for his toy. The Hot Rod Patrol was introduced to Optimus Prime by Jazz, and Big Daddy even for a speaking roll. Dreamwave Productions Big Daddy was among the hundreds of Micromasters created by the Autobots and Decepticons millions of years after the launch of the Ark. While in Little Iacon, he befriended Runner, who later became the Decepticon known as Barricade. Big Daddy, along with the Hot Rod Patrol, were selected to join the Autobots. He and his team helped the Monster Truck Patrol recover Roadbuster, but clashed with his former friends in the Decepticon Race Track Patrol in the battle that ensued. Big Daddy succeeded in evacuating Roadbuster, but team member Crunch was killed in the process. 3H Enterprises Big Daddy was one of the Transformers pulled from his timestream to engage in the death-duels of the Cauldron deep inside the shattered Unicron. He escaped this fate in the jail-break set by Trailbreaker and Silverbolt. IDW Publishing Big Daddy was among the Micromasters who appeared in Spotlight: Hardhead and attacked Nightbeat and Hardhead on the planet Gorlam Prime. Toys *''Generation 1'' Micromaster Big Daddy (1990) :Big Daddy was released together with the rest of the Hot Rod Patrol. http://www.seibertron.com/toys/gallery.php?id=269&size=0&start=0 Transformers In December 2007 images appeared on the internet of a redeco of Cybertron Downshift done as a homage to Generation 1 Big Daddy. This toy is a Walmart store exclusive. More New Wal-Mart Excl "Allspark Power" Figures: Jolt, Grindcore & Divebomb Big Daddy is very vain about both his chrome and his paint and likes to show off. Transformers Toys News and Reviews G1 to Movie - TFormers.com IDW Publishing Big Daddy appears in Transformers: Defiance #2. He helps in the recovery effort after an alien attack on Cybertron. He later sides with Optimus Prime against Megatron's orders to counter-attack their invaders. Toys *''Transformers'' Deluxe Big Daddy (2008) :A Walmart store exclusive, sold alongside fellow Autobot Grindcore, as well as the Decepticons Divebomb and Jolt. Cybertron.CA - Canadian Transformers News and Discussion - Movie Big Daddy review :According to Hasbro officials at Botcon 2008 the Walmart exclusive redeco toys were originally to be sold under the Transformers: Universe label, but Walmart requested its exclusives be part of the movie toy line, so they were repackage in movie style packaging. Transformers: Timelines Big Daddy is one of the evil Autobots under the command of the tyrant Optimus Prime. He is an older Autobot who watches over the younger Autobots. Fun Publications Although not depicted directly, Big Daddy is one of the many Autobots aboard the Ark in Do Over. The Ark launches from Cybertron for Earth under the command of Rodimus and is followed by the Decepticon ship Nemesis, under the command of Starscream. While battling over Earth it is shot down by human defense systems. Big Daddy is among the Autobots brought back online after their crash on Earth. He initially joins a group of Autobots under the command of Goldbug, who found Rodimus after the crash of the Ark. Initially blaming Rodimus for abandoning ship, Rodimus is able to weasel his way back to leadership. Big Daddy later participates in the attack on Burpleson Air Force Base. Once the base was taken Side Burn and Big Daddy are put on guard duty. Toys Although no toy was released for this version of Big Daddy the Transformers movie Big Daddy toy was repurposed for him. References Category:Autobots Category:Transformers automobiles Category:Micromasters